


The Serpent and the Cowboy

by Kreeperkr4fter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Genji is a Little Shit, Hana Is A Little Shit, M/M, Post-Recall, Pre-Recall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kreeperkr4fter/pseuds/Kreeperkr4fter
Summary: After five years of doing nothing at home, Akira gets a call from a certain scientist, he answers only to find an adorable cowboy and some old friends.





	1. Back At the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so some things will definitely need fixing and it certainly won't be the best, but please try to enjoy it anyways! Please point out any typos and/or grammatical errors.

Welcome!  
Starting Windows '71...  
[Enter Password]  
Password Accepted...  
First Startup Detected...  
Downloading necessary files...  
Accessing Overwatch Database...  
Downloading necessary files...  
Setup Complete!  
Opening C:\Users\Akira\Documents...  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
[Overwatch Agent Information Files] **[]**  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
Opening C:\Users\Akira\Documents\Overwatch Agent Information Files...  
21 Files found...  
Displaying files...  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
~~Amari, Ana~~ \--Deceased  
Amari, Fareeha  
Dos Santos, Lúcio Correia  
Fawkes, Jamison  
[Ishimaru, Akira] **[]**  
Lindholm, Torbjörn  
McCree, Jesse  
~~Morrison, Jack~~ \--Deceased  
Oxton, Lena  
~~Reyes, Gabriel~~ \--Deceased  
Rutledge, Mako  
Shimada, Genji  
Shimada, Hanzo  
Song, Hana  
Tekhartha, Zenyatta  
Vaswani, Satya  
Willhelm, Reinhardt  
Winston  
Zaryanova, Aleksandra  
Zeigler, Angela  
Zhou, Mei-Ling  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
Opening C:\Users\Akira\Documents\Overwatch Agent Information Files\Ishimaru, Akira...  
Displaying information...  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
Ishimaru, Akira  
Date of Birth: 8/23/2052  
Age:24  
Codename: Mamushi  
Current location: Watchpoint-Gibraltar  
Relationships: ~~Ishimaru clan~~ \--"Disbanded", ~~Shimada clan~~ \--"Disbanded"  
Class: Support  
Main Weapon: Staff with a 10 Centimeter blade on each end.  
Pros:  
Able to swiftly maneuver on the battlefield, likely due to his training under two different clans in Hanamura.  
Able to give medkits to allies if he has one on him.  
Able to defend himself and sometimes others if against a single enemy .  
Able to send out silver-colored spirit snakes that float around all allies nearby, healing and preventing all damage that would be dealt to them for a short time.  
Cons:  
Due to prioritizing mobility he cannot wear heavy amor so if restrained he can be taken out easily.  
To obtain these medkits he must go and retrieve them himself making him a large target to those who catch him alone and off-guard.  
Is decent in a 1v1 situation but cannot stand against multiple enemies without help.  
Calling on these snakes uses alot of energy so it cannot be done often and lowers his speed.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
    Akira shut down the old computer with a sigh.

  
    "Well I guess I am once again an _official_ Overwatch agent." he said using his fingers to make air quotes.

  
    As he stands up from his chair and tosses his now-empty paper plate into the trash can he looks around the almost empty room. The walls were a strange shade of grey, almost as though they were a clean sanitary white like those of a hospital, ,a sight he was all too familiar with, before years of being unwashed and dusty. As Akira noted, the room was almost empty. Nothing but a bed in the far left corner, a box at the foot of it  to store things in, a trash can and a desk with the computer he was just on close to the door, and all of his packed belongings in the far right corner of the room.

  
    Wanting to get settled in he would normally start unpacking, but the siren's song of a peaceful deep sleep called him to the bed. He got no such rest, only a mixture of happy and sad memories of the last ten years.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
     As the only heir to the Ishimaru clan, Akira had alot of expectations to live up to. He stressed and he stressed, but he managed. At the age of 10 he was studying advanced medical procedures.  He became the one they sent people they wanted kept alive to.

  
     Five years later, after warring with the Shimadas the Ishimaru clan came to serve under them. He became their best doctor, healing patient after patient. It saddened him to see the same face twice, but it hurt worse to never see it again after that. The procedures were expertly executed, but that didn't stop him from being terrified of the gruesome injuries. The nagging feelings of guilt when he lost a patient, even if there was no way to save them in the first place.  
    

    On the off chance they sent an elder of one of the clans or an heir in for a routine check-up he would always try to become friends with them. Not because he wanted a better position, he knew that wouldn't happen even if the befriended the leader of the Shimadas himself. No, he befriended them because he was glad to finally see a smiling face. He became very fast friends with the second son of the Shimadas leader, Genji. They talked on-and-on about the newest game in the arcade and when the next time Akira would be able to go to the arcade to beat all of Genji's high scores again. Over time and with patience for the seemingly up-tight and snobbish elder brother, Hanzo, even they became friends.He soon was able to get Hanzo to loosen up a bit and get Genji to maybe put a little effort into things.  
    

    That didn't last long though. Soon with the omnic crisis at its peak more and more people were being sent to him wether they were Shimada or not. Random soldiers he's never seen before, all with the same terrified look on their face.

    One month later, even more patients coming in on a daily basis. They were running out of room and supplies. He struck a deal with his only equal in the field of medicine, Dr. Angela Zeigler. He would come work for Overwatch with her as the youngest liscensed doctor in exchange for more supplies and rooms until the omnic crisis dies down a bit. With every patient healed and having said all his goodbyes to his friends he headed to the Overwatch base in Switzerland.

     He was looking forward to meeting this "Angela Zeigler", as he had only spoken to her through a regular phone so as not to accidentally show anything the Shimadas would want to keep secret. When he got to the base he was greeted by a golden-blonde Swiss woman with shining sapphire-blue eyes and wearing a pristine labcoat that was so-white-it-would-blend-in-with-the-walls.

     After meeting she asked if he would like to see her work so far, he decided he should see for himself the skill of who he would be working with from now on. He was shocked when she told him what it was supposed to be. A machine that could stop or even reverse aging. He then thought she was just joking and she just had a really weird looking microscope, but just as he was about to laugh and pass it off as one of her jokes the look she gave him when she noticed told him otherwise. She said it would still take alot of time but it was almost ready to start testing, not on humans or animals yet though. That would come later, first she said she would start with something small like a flower or an insect.

    After showing him around the base for a little while, she showed him to his new room. The walls were a clean white like her labcoat, and there was a bed with a box at the foot of it in the far left corner of the room. Next to the door was a desk with a brand new computer on it and a trashcan was sitting next to the desk. He set his things in the far right corner of the room, too tired to unpack his things right now.

    He would head to bed right away if not for Angela's suggestion that he read up on a few of the other agents in the database at his computer. He sighed and then sat down at his desk wondering what he would learn about his new...what even were they? They were a group of fighters against the omnics, so were they a team? He was too tired to care at the moment and just started up the computer.

  
Welcome!  
Starting Windows '71...  
[Enter Password]  
Password Accepted...  
First Startup Detected...  
Downloading necessary files...  
Accessing Overwatch Database...  
Downloading necessary files...  
Setup Complete!  
Opening C:\Users\Akira\Documents...  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
[Overwatch Agent Information Files] **[]**  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
Opening C:\Users\Akira\Documents\Overwatch Agent Information Files...  
10 Files found...  
Displaying files...  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
Amari, Ana  
Ishimaru, Akira  
Lindholm, Torbjörn  
McCree, Jesse  
Morrison, Jack  
Oxton, Lena  
Reyes, Gabriel  
Willhelm, Reinhardt  
Winston  
Zeigler, Angela  
\-------------------------------------------------------------

  
    He thought that if he was going to be working with them he might as well know a little bit about them. He decided to click around and read up on his new teammates. Just as he was about to click on the last one, he woke up.


	2. Karaoke Night and Memories of an Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks in Akira is still getting accustomed to the Gibraltar base and its inhabitants.

    His second week in the newly reformed Overwatch had begun. Another day, another long training session followed by a reminder of some up-coming recon mission and then afterwards another training session. He had been at the Gibraltar base a few times before, it happened, but he felt as if he already knew where everything was. The layout of all Watchpoints were so similar that if you've seen one of them, you've seen them all. At least that's what Akira thought until a certain pilot ran up to him in a flash of blue.  
  
    "Y' need some help there, love?", she giggled. He froze in his tracks with a sudden rush of embarrassment from having realized that he had accidentally wound up all the way on the opposite side of the building again.  
  
    Lena took notice and let out another tiny little laugh,"It's alright! I don't expect you to know the place like the back of your hand after only two weeks. Seriously it took me like a month before I could confidently navigate my way to the kitchen without referring to one of those cute lil' maps on the walls."  
  
     _Wait, there were maps?!_ He mentally kicked himself for not even noticing them until Lena pointed them out.  
  
    "Thank you, Oxton."  
  
    "Oh, c'mon. No need to be so formal! Please, call me Lena, or 'Tracer'." She then quickly added with a smile,"I don't really care which."  
  
    Okay then. "Thank you, Lena." Noticing the time he quickly nodded another thank you in her direction and rushed towards the training room. He let out a quiet but happy sigh as he watched a blue streak whiz past him towards the training room. She was a nice dose of sunshine in his far away mind, but it was far too early for it to be this bright.  
  
    He had begun to come out of his shell like he always did. Slowly starting to tell jokes and make the occasional sarcastic remark. He started smiling a bit more than usual around them as well. When one of the younger agents, Lucio, discovered that Akira would sometimes sing when he was alone, started inviting him to karaoke night with the rest of the group. It was silly, unnecessary, and childish, but he enjoyed it anyway although he never joined in.  
  
    Soon training was over along with the reminder to keep his skills sharp for the mission and the second training session. It was around 10 P.M. and Akira heard some noise coming from the main room. Then he remembered that it was a Thursday, and that could only mean one thing: karaoke night.  
  
     After watching a few of the others go first he noticed Reinhardt whispering something to Lucio about an old favorite from his childhood. Lucio shrugged his shoulders and hit a few buttons when after just a few seconds of the song playing, Akira of all people started waving to join in with Reinhardt. Soon the rest of the agents were singing along to "Eye of the Tiger" with them. Afterwards Lena, Genji, and Hana picked a few songs. Lena kept picking these really old ones from this extremely old band called "The Insects" or something. Hana picked only one song, a cat that seems to be part pastry flew across the screen, but it was so fast that she was the only one that could keep up. Genji, meanwhile, picked another old song from an old movie whose title was something along the lines of "Murder Jill". It was relatively simple so sing along to, with the lyrics just being "Woohoo, woo hoo hoo."  
  
    Exhausted from the singing and exhausted further still from the impromptu gaming tournament Genji and Ms. Song held afterwards, he retreated to his room ready to surrender to the warm embrace of sleep. As soon as he got into bed he fell asleep with a smile on his face for the first time in years.

  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
    He started to think working for Overwatch might not be so bad. He gets more off days, he's made a new friend and rival in the form of Dr. Zeigler, and he gets to eat something besides the ramen Genji would bring to him everyday back in Hanamura.  
  
    On the off days that they shared Akira and Angela would go shopping, talk about their favorite books, and sometimes just hang out as if there wasn't a robot uprising happening at this very moment. To Akira, Zeigler was more than just some random doctor he was assigned to work with, she was an equal, a teacher, a student, a friend, and more importantly, a rival.  
  
    On the days they worked they constantly tried to outdo each other. If one had found five new ways to cure something the other had already found eight more. They were having fun. Coming up with cures for this and that and earning a lot of rewards along the way. That didn't matter to them though, they merely enjoyed a bit of healthy competition.  
  
    One day Angela walked into Akira's office and asked if he would like to help her with a project she's been working on. He agrees and they walk back to Angela's office/makeshift lab.  
  
    When he walks in he notices a big difference from the last time he had been in there. In the place of what he months ago thought of as just a strange microscope was now a large machine that almost looked like something that a dumb cartoon villian would call the "whatever-this-thing-is ray". Upon seeing his confusion she explains that though she's made progress she just can't quite get it to work. He asks what _it_ is. Before she even opens her mouth his jaw drops as it finally hits him. "Just tell what you need me to do," he said.  
  
    Her face instantly lit up and a huge smile spread across her face, and with that they started working restlessly on this project of hers. Day after day they would go and work on the "Anti-aging cream in a laser" as Akira so graciously called it. One night on their way out from work another scientist stopped by their office and suggested that they head home and get some rest, but they didn't listen. They were close, and they knew it.  
  
    After stopping a flower from wilting and turning one back into a seed  they decided it was time for animal testing. After nothing but successful tests they decided it was ready for human testing.  
  
    The first volunteer was a man that was about fifty-ish who looked like he had a bit more bounce in his step than Akira would assume one his age would. He wondered if this man even needed the treatment in the first place. The not-so-old old man sat down and explained that his hair was starting to grey and that he would also like to get rid of a few wrinkles that were starting to appear on his face. They did a few tests to see if he was perfectly healthy other than just aged, and then gave him what Akira could only describe as a "little zap".  
  
    The wrinkles on his face and the grey in his hair started to suddenly fade, surprisingly a scar or two also dissappeared from his face. An unexpected side effect sure, but that just opened many more possibilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, these dream sequences are kind of a thing that might happen every now and then. There shouldn't be as many in the future, so if these aren't to your taste that should be a something to look forward to. They still might happen, but most probably not as often.


	3. Cowboys and K-dramas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McDork shows up and has an opinion on K-drama. This upsets the gremlin.

    It's been 3 months since Akira joined the newly reformed Overwatch. He finally started warming up to people, even joining them for meals instead of siting in his room waiting for Genji to come knocking on his door with whatever they had for the most recent meal.  
  
    Akira's friendship with Genji had not faded since he left the service of the Shimada clan. Infact he remembered, he had a chance to catch up with Genji in Nepal while he was training with monks. It turns out Genji knew Zenyatta as well. They began to talk to each other about how surprisingly "human" the omnic was, which was a nice change of pace from the omnic crisis. It was hard to get past what the omnics did but seeing Zenyatta and training with him definitely helped.  
  
    His mind flung himself back into the present only to find everyone staring at him because he had just been contently staring into his breakfast for two minutes.  
  
    "You all right there, love?", Lena chirped from across the table. He suddenly realised what had happened and began to blush while trying to think of an excuse.  
  
    "Yes, I'm fine...just a fond memory." She didn't seem convinced with the answer but gave up deciding not to push any further, even if it was the truth.  
  
    Akira had warmed up to them but still wasn't as comfortable with everyone as he was with Genji and maybe Angela. 'No, Zeigler.'  he mentally corrected himself. He had not seen her for five years, she was likely a far different person than the kind but competetive doctor he remembered especially after what happened in Switzerland.  
  
    Still, he didn't really get to know the original members of Overwatch and the other sub-group he heard little about, but just enough to make him curious, Blackwatch. Back then he didn't really care to meet anyone else, he already had one close friend and for him that was enough, happy to let everyone else continue on with their assumed-to-be busy day.  
  
    Then he heard something. Jingling accompanied by footsteps. A person that looked as though he had just jumped out of one of those extremely old movies walked over to the table and sat down with a thud.  
  
    "Howdy," the cowboy said,"the name's McCree." Akira, surprised by the confident and casual attitude of this new acquaintance, quickly looked him over and saw more of a living stereotype than a man. The most noticeable things Akira saw were the large hat, a strange red cloth draped over his shoulder, a mechanical left arm with a silly looking skull on it, and a ridiculous belt buckle reading "BAMF". Akira could guess what it meant and decided to not even question the strange mans even stranger outfit.  
  
    "안녕하세요! My name is Akira Ishimaru, nice to meet you.", he said joyfully but with a hint of caution towards the new person. Upon hearing this Hana nearly spat out her "Morning Dew" as she liked to call it.  
  
    "OMG! You speak Korean?!" Akira began to wonder if he hadn't told her. "Since when?!", she demanded.  
  
    "Forever, I guess. My mom was Korean, but my father was Japanese," he started, "I kind picked it up from her at the same time I was learning Japanese as a toddler. It just came naturally."  
  
    Hana began to grin and started whispering things in Korean in Akira's direction, and Akira whispered back laughing a little. The rest of the team was confused but Genji was just happy that Akira was happy at the moment, kind of like a brother.  
  
    Then Lena piped up, "Mind if I ask what you two are talking about?".  
  
     The two look at each other and laughed then Hana said, "We were just talking about how great Hyum Ban is as Kim Choo Dan in 'Hidden Flowerbed'."  
  
    Lena got the look on her face that could only be described as a mixture of confused and curious and then asked, "What's that?".  
  
    Hana answered, calmly at first but then getting louder, "Nothing special, just one of the best K-drama of all time!".  
  
    Then out of nowhere McCree joined in saying, "Eh, it's good but I prefer 'Those Next In Line'."  
  
    Akira and Hana glare at him mentally launching daggers from their eyes, and he winces as though he couold feel them impaling him. Then Akira returns his gaze to Hana and says,"장난하냐?" She returns with, "그치?".  
  
    Hana turns to McCree and says, "One of these days I'll have to make you watch some real K-drama. Hmph!", and she stormed out of the room. Everyone at the table can hear her yell, "He wouldn't know a good show if it hit him in the face!", down the hallway.  
  
    Everyone at the table except Akira turns their stares to McCree as if to ask what was it that he said that irritated her so much. McCree just shrugged with an I-don't-know kind of look on his face, but as everyone goes back to their breakfast he smirks knowing that he said exactly what he needed to say to irritate her.  
  
    Still slightly irritated at the cowboys lack of ability to know a good show but curious anyways Akira asks, "Do you really watch K-drama, or did you just say that to annoy u-I mean her? You don't seem like the type of person who would watch K-drama."  
  
    McCree merely laughed and said, "Just 'cause I came from 'merica don't mean I can't appreciate a good show, even if I need subtitles to understand a lick of it." McCree continued, "I figured I might as well tell my whole name so ya know who everyone else is talkin' 'bout if they use it. My whole name's Jesse McCree." McCree shook Akira's hand, "Welp, see ya later, I'd better be headin' to the training area." His heart skipped a beat as he watched McCree walk out the door and down the hallway.  
  
    Akira had a crush on McCree. It was childish, he would admit, but he was smitten none-the-less. He was enchanted by the deep voice and imprisoned by the deep brown eyes. He determined to learn more but the schedule came first. He pulled himself back to reality and made his way to training, and was finally on time, even if it was only because of the maps Lena had pointed out months ago.  
  
    The rest of the day went on with nothing evenful happening. Once training was finished they had lunch and Hana and Akira used it to mainly talk about "Hidden Flowerbed" and how perfect they think the characters are for each other. Afterwards they went to another reminder of another minor mission and then more training. There was no karaoke tonight and even if there was Akira was too exhausted to join anyways. It was, however, movie night but Akira politely declined saying the only things he wants to see are the insides of his eyelids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Korean still needs some polishing, but "장난하냐?" should be "Are you kidding me?" and "그치?" should be something like "I know, right?". If this is wrong and any one can correct this, please do so in the comments! Also, would you all prefer longer chapters or shorter ones? I can keep longer chapters coming at a regular pace for a little bit, but after a while it might slow down.


	4. Little Embarrassment in (the) Big Training Hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magoo shouldn't be so oblivious to his surroundings during training. If McDouble paid more attention he would have saved Akira a lot of trouble.

    During training the next day Akira took particular notice of the cowboys technique in battle. His accuracy was only matched by Hanzo, but he fires much faster. McCree caught a few of Akira's curious stares, smirking each time he noticed.

  
    "You seem real interested in my fightin' style, pardner." the cowboy said. "Are you watching my gun to see how I'm holdin' it or are you just watchin' the arm that fires." he continued with a wink. If there was a face that ever came close to that blushing emoji Hana would use anytime someone texted her about Lucio, it was Akira's.

  
    After a small cough to clear his throat, "I was merely observing your ability to, as you put it 'Give Hanzo a run for his money.', when it comes to aiming."

  
    "Well shucks. Thank ya kindly. I didn't know ya thought that highly of me." the cowboy said with a grin. "I only meant to congratulate you on your skill, now if you don't mind, we are running a battle simulation and you have already been shot 4 times.", Akira said pointing towards the scoreboard. When the cowboy looked up to check, his eyes widened as he felt something hit the back of his head and saw the number turn to five. He hit the ground with a thud.

  
    "McCree eliminated." Athena said in a cold, robotic, and uncaring voice. Akira stood there looking at McCree lying there on the ground, and time seemed to have stopped. He was shaken to his core. He had been in battle before, he had seen people like this. So why did it bother him now?

  
    Why was he so devastated over the loss of someone who was practically a stranger, he wondered. Had this cowboy so quickly squirmed his way into Akira's mind that seeing this happen would cause him this much pain? Akira hit the ground landing on his knees. Why was he so sad? How could he have let Jesse get hit? Why did he care? He was a wreck.

  
    Suddenly Athena alerted, "McCree respawn in two seconds." Wait, what?

  
    "Aw, I didn't know you would miss me that much if I got hurt. Looks like I'll have t' be more careful. Eh, sweetheart?", McCree shot him a grin that told Akira that the cowboy knew what he was doing, but Akira became more flustered at the nickname than any other part of the sentence.

  
    "Just try not to die again, okay? Otherwise I'll kill you myself when you come back.", Akira said trying to hide his face by pretending to be chasing a new target.

  
    "Alright, alright, I get it. Won't let it happen again, but if you die I get to kill you when you come back. Deal?" Upon hearing this Akira laughed. "Would you so quickly spill the blood of your allies?", he asked. "Nah, I was jus' messin' with ya. Thas' all." the cowboy laughed.

  
    The cowboy laughed, and when Akira heard it his heart started pounding. It was low and rumbly, like his voice but a bit deeper. You could tell it was a true laugh and not a fake one let out just for reassurance.

  
    Then he snapped back to reality and realised that he and McCree were not the only ones in the room at the time. Everyone elses eyes were on them throughout the whole exchange. Some were curious, like Zarya and Zenyatta. Others were visibly excited like Lena and Genji and Lucio and Hana and well, most of the others.

  
    As he noticed this he blushed a little bit and hurried for the door, "Thank you for demonstrating your skill, it was interesting training with you. Your aim is admirable. Have a nice day.", and with that the metal door slammed shut.

  
    Later during lunch he walked over and asked Winston what Jesse had meant by saying "sweetheart". "I'm sure he meant nothing by it. He calls almost everyone that.", the scientist assured him.

  
    "So is the serpent taking a liking to the cowboy?", the cyborg ninja teasingly asked in Japanese. "Shut up, Genji! I don't, I mean, I, uh...I'm just making it look worse aren't I?", Akira asked. Genji only nodded his head in response.

  
    Akira had successfuly managed to avoid McCree all day, getting the exact opposite side of the table during the "daily mission reminder that everyone totally cares about, no seriously", and keeping to the shadows during training. Only revealing himself when taking out one of the bots and then quickly returning. His speed was comparable to Genji's and Lena's but he rarely used it outside of battle.

  
    When suddenly it hit him, it was the second movie night, and there was one rule that everyone had constantly reminded him of. "If you miss the first one you _must_ come to the second one.", played in his head again and again, dreading what they would pick this time. Would it be that silly one that Reinhardt liked so much? "Friendship of the Bracelet" or something like that. Or would Lena get to pick and they would all be stuck watching "Austin and Bond's Groovy Adventure". Maybe he would get lucky and Hana or Genji would be the one to pick.

  
    It was McCree. _Of course it was Jesse_ , he thought to himself. _Why wouldn't it be?_

  
    "So what did he pick?", Akira asked.

  
    Hana, pouting, replied, "Some old western movie by this Eastwood guy. I've never heard of him." Her nose scrunched up as she said the name.

  
    Suddenly a flute comes out of nowhere and the "The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly" theme starts to play. After letting out a sigh and getting ready for the long and undoubtedly boring ride Akira settles into his seat on the strangely large couch. McCree just so happens to sit right next to him. Great.

  
    "Howdy," the cowboy greeted, "I ain't seen you since the first practice run today. Where ya been?". He looked like he was genuinely worried and innocently curious at the same time. A warm fire danced in his soft brown eyes. A sweet smile framed so perfectly by the hair on his face.

  
    "Oh, you know. things to do, places to be.", starting to blush, Akira tried to explain away his avoidance of the cowboy as just being busy but Akira and possibly even the cowboy knew better.

  
    "So I'm guessin' ya don't like westerns?", the cowboy asked with a guilty grin like that of a child trying to make a joke after they were caught doing something they weren't supposed to. "No not really.", Akira flatly replied without thinking to even check if it could have been considered rude.

  
    "Well, uh, would you rather talk than watch the movie?", McCree offered. "Sure," Akira said,"but seriously. 'Those Next In Line' better than 'Hidden Flowerbed'?!"

  
    The cowboy shrugged, "Well there's no countin' for taste." Akira smirked and then replied, "Easy to say when one has no taste." The two of them laughed as though they had been friends for years.

  
    "Um," the cowboy started, "wanna go somewhere we can actually hear each other?". "Yeah.", Akira answered.

  
    He and the cowboy stood up and made their way to the kitchen, but halfway there Akira noticed Genji sitting there watching him with both hands vertically clapped together making a perfect line in the middle of Genji's huge smile. Genji got into the habit of not wearing his mask while in the base.

  
    Akira pulled out his phone and texted the cyborg.

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Akira: One word about this to anyone and you will experience a second death, and Dr. Zeigler won't be able to bring you back from this one.  
  
Genji: Yeah yeah  
  
Genji: Go have fun with the cowboy silly serpent X3c  
  
Akira: You forgot a few commas there, friend...  
  
Genji: Ik ;3  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
    Once Akira and McCree got to the kitchen, which was more of a dining room with cabinets, an oven, and two small fridges stacked on top of one another, they started talking about their favorite K-dramas which then went to favorite movies to favorite books to really just anything that crossed their minds. They continued talking long after the movie was over, but no one came in and interrupted them. If someone did come in they quickly dashed to get what they needed and made a quick exit. Akira could have sworn he heard Lena giggle as she ran out.

  
    It was suddenly 1 A.M. and both of them needed sleep. "Well it is getting late, if you don't mind I think I will be heading back to my room. It was enjoyable speaking with you.", Akira said. "Oh, I guess it is about that time, it was nice talkin' to ya. See you at breakfast...or training. Whichever one I'm awake in time for!", the cowboy answered, slowly getting louder as he walked away. Akira swiftly made his way to his room, but when he got there he was met with a surprise.

  
    "Well I sure didn't expect to see you here.", the cowboy stated. "It would seem we are neighbors.", Akira blankly stated. The cowboy stood there for a moment as if in deep thought, "Huh, I guess we are. Well isn't that neat. Anyways, G'night!", the cowboy shouted from his room behind the closed door.

  
    The cowboy was acting strangely, but being as tired as he was Akira ignored it and made his way into his own room and plopped down on the bed, his muscles slowly relaxing. He was asleep in no time. This day had been physically and emotionally draining, but instead of dreaming, he remembered something.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    Watchpoint: Gibraltar, the place Akira would be spending most of his time at from now into the forseeable future. He steeled himself and walked through the door. The first person he saw was Genji, which made him start to think it might not be that bad. Then the others began to file into the room for what they thought was breakfast, but the large gorilla had other things in mind.

  
    "Good morning, Overwatch agents!", the gorilla said looking towards the people, who were either sitting at the table or shuffling to the coffee maker, for any kind of response. Some of them waved the others mumbled out a good morning and others were just silent, too busy watching the coffee.

  
    The gorilla cleared his throat,"Ahem, today we will be welcoming a returning member that some of you are good friends with and some of you have never met before." Motioning towards Akira he continued, "Genji, Angela. I'm sure you two remember Akira?" Akira awkwardly waved hello, to which Angela responded with an awkward wave of her own. It seemed she was just as uncomfortable as he was.

  
    Noticing this Winston quickly added, "I'm sure you will all do your best to help our friend here feel at home, and Jesse make sure not t-ugh I forgot, He's off on a mission." Genji shot Akira that silly thumbs up that he used to do when they were still in Japan, but that was nine years ago. Nine years. The number hit him like a train. It had really been nine whole years since the day he left Hanamura for Switzerland in order to fulfil his end of a deal that led to a wonderful rivalry and friendship. Then more memories started to fill his head. The destruction of the base. The loss of Morrison and Reyes. The disbanding and illegalization of Overwatch and all Overwatch activity. He needed to get out of there.

  
    Visibly pale he said, "Sorry, but I need to use the restroom really quickly. I will be right back." None of the older members believed it, but they didn't stop him, feeling that asking would just make it worse. He was not seen again that day until midnight, and the only person that had seen him was Genji who brought him a paper plate of leftovers from dinner and recommended that he read up on his new teammates before going to sleep.

  
    Akira thanked Genji for bringing him the food and went to his room. He wanted to just finish his food and go to sleep, but he took Genji's advice and started up the old computer.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
Welcome!  
Starting Windows '71...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena likes "Austin Powers", Reinhardt likes "Lord of the Rings", and nobody can tell me otherwise. Also, I refuse to call McCafe by his real name outside of the fic.  
> Genji's smile: http://i.imgur.com/rWWf5rR.png


	5. Gibraltar and Switzerland: Two Different Disasters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McNugget decides to cook breakfast. Akira experiences the feels.

    Akira shot out of bed and looked at his calendar to confirm it was just a dream. It has still been three months since he re-joined Overwatch. As he walked to breakfast he noticed something strange. He was smiling, but nobody was around to smile for. He had no reason to be smiling but he was, and he also noticed a bit of a spring in his step. Some more confidence maybe? Whatever it was he quickly lost his train of thought as he walked into the "kitchen".

  
    McCree was cooking, something that Akira dreaded to even imagine the taste of. What would he even cook? Some kind of breakfast burger or something?, he would have wondered if not for being enthralled with the way the cowboy basically glided around the cooking area. When he wasn't walking around he was swaying his hips to some beat and mumbling something about saving a horse.

  
    "Howdy. Does it smell good? You've been standin' there for some time now.", said Jesse.

  
    "Yeah, it smells great.", Akira coughed out, he wasn't lying, but something on the stove was burning. "Ummm, is that supposed to be on fire?"

  
    "Wha-", the cowboy was cut off by the sound of smoke alarms. The other agents rushed into the room, clearly having just woken up, to the sight of a short doctor and a tall cowboy. Both of which were soaking wet.

  
    Winston began rubbing his forehead, "Jesse, what did we say about cooking without supervision?". Akira just stood there trying his best to not burst out laughing.

  
    "I know, I know. I just wanted to make a nice breakfast for y'all." The other agents quickly glanced at Akira then back to Jesse almost simultaneously, all of them probably sharing the thought: McCree, "y'all" usually refers to more than one person. Feeling awkward from the sudden attention Akira decided that maybe now wasn't the best time to have breakfast and quickly tried to escape to the training hall unnoticed. He failed.

  
    "Why didn't you stay and eat with us?", the cybord questioned. "Would you have stayed?", Akira replied. "Me personally, yes, but I can think of someone else who would have run from such a situation too." As if Hanzo would be childish enough to run away from such things, Akira thought to himself. Hanzo would have remained calm, cool, and collected, but I freaked out and ran like a child caught disobeying. Hanzo would probably laugh at my situation. "As if Hanzo would have done something as silly as me." "Actually a while back, he did.", Genji flatly said. "Really? I didn't think Hanzo would be the type to run from situations."

  
    Suddenly robotic laughter filled the room. "If you only knew." Genji managed to say after a few deep breaths while wiping a tear from his eye. "If only him and Mei weren't out on a mission right now. I'd have them tell you just how wrong you are!", the cyborg managed to say before being taken over by another wave of laughter. Akira began to blush as Genji started mocking the horrified look he had when everyone ran into the room to find him and Jesse standing there, "No way Hanzo was as bad as that." Genji nodded.

  
    "You're right. He was much worse." Akira couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at this statement. He opened his mouth to ask Genji more but was interrupted by a high pitched voice, "문자왔숑. 문자왔숑." Akira pulled out phone while mimicing the ringtone.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hana ^^: so u and the cowboy huh  
Akira: I swear it's not what it looked like.  
Hana^^: suuuuuure ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ  
Akira: I'm telling you. There's nothing there.  
Hana^^: of course there isnt ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Akira: qꗞ ͟ʖꗞp Seriously there is no "thing"  
Hana^^: ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ totally believe you btw am I sensing an emoji challenge?  
Akira: Yup.  
Akira: Ready?  
Akira: Begin!  
Hana^^: [☼益☼]  
Akira: (ง⚆Ĺ̯⚆)ง  
Hana^^: ლ(´• ∀ •`ლ)  
Akira: (∩ᚖᎲᚖ)⊃━☆ﾟ.*  
Hana^^: fine you win... ᖗ⏓﹏⏓ᖘ  
Akira: Wooh! (づ@◡@)づ  
Hana^^: dont think this is over tho  
Hana^^: the conversation that is...not the emoji war, u won that fair and square  
Akira: ⎝T人T⎠  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
    "Well even if everything you're telling me is true, I don't know if McCree even likes, y'know...", he trailed off, "men..." Genji laughed and said four words, "Trust me, he does." "Who do you think he told about his crushes back in the past. I especially remember him looking extremely smitten with a new recruit that was apparently only there to fulfill their end of a deal.", he continued and ended with a wink. "If I remember correctly his exact words were, 'I know they don't talk often or leave their office much, but I'm still head over heels for 'em and I don't even know why.'"

  
    " I'm sure that there were plenty of people that had only joined because of a deal. Anyways, I think I'll head out there and eat for a little bit, but then I'm heading back to my room. Don't expect to see me for a few days. I need to give this time to be forgotten.", Akira plainly explained to the ninja. Genji replied, "Oh I think it will take more than a few days for this to pass, and I doubt Hana will let you live this down anytime soon if you looking at your phone mumbling angrily in Korean was any clue." "Still. Don't expect to see me for a while.", and with that Akira made his way to the kitchen and ate in silence.

  
    A few members shared looks of curiousity and some were brave enough to glance at him now and then, only to be met with a cold darkness like solid ice instead of the bright blue-gray his eyes normally were. The ones that giggled a little immediately went quiet after a sudden but powerful glare that left as quickly as it came. He finished his meal and returned to his room right after. On his way to his room he ran into the one person that he definitely did not want to see right now. McCree.

  
    "Hey, uh," the cowboy trailed off, "I jus' wanted to say, I apologize for that whole mess earlier and understand if you're upset with me." The look on Jesse's face instantly melted his heart, but there was no sign of that on the outside.

  
    "Apology accepted, now if you excuse me I need to go clear my head.", Akira said coldly passing by the cowboy to get to his door, mentally kicking himself for unintentionally sounding so harsh. He thought he would give meditating a try, seeing as Zenyatta and Genji keep talking about it. His mind wanders and bring up a few memories he would rather stay buried.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    There he was in Hanamura, back in his office, with a look of horror and deep, painful sorrow. Hanzo had ended up in his care, but not for a check-up this time. This time it was because he had lost his legs on a mission the Shimada had sent him on. It was from this point on that Akira despised every Shimada except the brothers. With the surgery complete, Hanzo now had two prosthetic legs and was asleep in one of the hospital beds.

  
    When Hanzo woke up he was just as grumpy as always, as though nothing had happened. "Hello, Hanzo.", Akira said, "Are you feeling alright?"

  
    "Yes, I just can't feel my-", Hanzo lifted the sheets to reveal his shiny new limbs. His face froze in a mixture of confusion and fear. "What happened to me?", Hanzo questioned, clearly boiling from rage that he was not even attempting to hide.

  
    "I was hoping you would tell me when you woke up. They said this happened to you on a mission when they brought you in here. I would have tried to save your real legs, but when you came in there were no legs to save. Sorry.", Akira confessed to the archer.

  
    Hanzo's expression softened at the sincerely apologetic tone of the doctors voice. "Sorry, I'm just...I need a moment to think. Please.", begged the archer. "Of course, I apologize for not realising th-", Hanzo had cut him off, "Apologize one more time and you will join me in my situation."

  
    "You two always said that I say sorry far too often.", the doctor said with a soft smile. "Well, we're not wrong.", the archer laughed. Akira laughed with him, the two of them seeming to have forgotten their current situation. Then a bright flash.

  
    Suddenly he was in the Switzerland base with Angela. He was helping her with the anti-aging ray. He had finished tightening a bolt somewhere and pressed a button on accident. The beam started up, but something was wrong. It was malfunctioning, bolts of electricity flying around the room. It started to shake, and then another bright flash. It did not switch to another time, just minutes later. Or at least what felt like minutes at the time.

  
    He was being pulled out of the rubble when he saw a person dressed in a pure white armor-looking suit with yellow accents and a halo holding his hand. It was Zeigler.

  
    She was sad and confused and happy at the same time. Sad for the destruction of the base and the apparent loss of most of her allies, happy that she had found her friend, and confused because he didn't have a single scratch on him. After that he never would. He was 19 at the time, and that's how he would look from then on.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    His eyes shot open. He didn't need these thoughts right now, he was trying to clear his head not fill it with more questions and sad memories. He looked at the clock and decided it was safe to venture into the kitchen, because seriously, who's awake at three in the morning? Apparently, everyone. He opened the door to exit the hallway and everybody turned their head to face the sound.

 

    The first person Akira saw was Genji, who was pointing at his own face and making a wiping motion just below his eyes. Akira felt his face trying to guess what he meant and felt tears rolling down his face. He had been crying?

  
    He decided to quickly wipe them from his face and grab a cup of coffee. He sat down in the only empty seat at the table, it seemed like everyone avoided it. Like it was reserved for him. He noticed when he sat down, that he was right next to their resident cowboy himself.

  
    "Uh, howdy...", Jesse said while smiling awkwardly. "Hello.", Akira briefly answered. Everybody at the table winced at the sharpness of his voice. "Let's make this clear.", the small doctor said while lowering the mug to the table. "There is nothing but friendship between me and the cowboy, and that's all there will ever be. Nothing more nothing less. So now that that's all cleared up, whats going to happen tomor-...I mean today?"

  
    He could see the disappointment on their face. One of them even mumbled about having lost a bet because of that statement. Genji however, just looked at Akira then McCree and back to Akira, and put his face in his hand. Akira couldn't see it, but McCree looked visibly hurt. Like he had just been literally cut by the sharp words. Akira turned and saw this, the cowboy on the verge of tears.

  
    He started tearing up too, "I'm sorry, Jesse, that was rude of me. I meant what I said, but I could have been a little less harsh", a few tears welling up in his eyes as he tried to keep from falling apart. "It's okay, Akira. You just said what you had to." he didn't even use a nickname or anything sweet. Just "Akira", and it **_broke_** him on the inside. He hated saying those words. He hated that he had been mean to the cowboy. Most of all he hated that he made Jesse cry.

  
    Visibly crying at this point, he hugged Jesse's arm and said, "I'm sorry! Please, stop looking like that!" Jesse didn't know how to respond, he just sat there at the table being hugged and cried into by the small team mate he had started to feel something for. He wrapped his free arm around Akira and smiled, "It'll be fine, but ya' might wanna stop cryin', else the others might get th' wrong idea."

  
    Akira looked up from Jesse's arm which he had clung so tightly to, only to see a the other agents. Some had huge smiles, some were handing money to others, some were crying too, and Genji just put another hand up to his face. After calming himself and wiping his face Akira said, "Well I'm going to the training hall. Please do not bother me while I am in there."

  
    The others looked at each other in confusion. Except Genji. Genji knew very well what had just happened.

  
    He was in the training room and had just changed into his regular outfit when he heard the door open, "Hey, Genji." he said, but it wasn't a metal exoskeleton that was making noise with each step. No this was the distinct jingling of spurs that belonged to _that_ agent. The one that had so easily taken his heart and his pride. "I need t' talk to ya.", the rough voice said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big chapter because I've been waiting so looong for this part and wanted to make sure it got every bit of attention it needed. For those who hate cliffhangers, worry not! The next chapter should be up some time before this day ends. Again, still not the best at Korean but 문자왔숑 should be either "New message" or "You've got a message"


	6. The Big Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cowman confronts Akira about his feelings, and then things happen.

    _I should have seen this coming_. Akira though to himself. "What would you like to speak about", he asked even though he knew the answer. "I just want to know two things, three depending on your answers.", Jesse stated. Pointing finger guns at the cowboy, "Alright then. Shoot.", Akira tried to joke and mock Jesse's accent, but the shaking in his voice revealed his worry.

  
    "First. How old are you?", he asked. "Twenty four. You should know this. Did you not read my file?"

  
    "Second. You send a lot of mixed signals. How do you really feel?", the big question. Akira felt like he was being interrogated, and in a way, he kinda was. "I want to know how you feel first, Jesse.", Akira said. "I'm the one asking questions here, Akira." He was really being interrogated.

  
    "It's hard to describe," Akira paused, "but it's kind of like each time I see you the world gains a bit more color and I get butterflies in my stomach and I can't gain any sense of compusure and, and..." He was shushed by a finger to his lips. The cowboy was...smiling?

  
    "Third and final question.", he said. Akira could hear the pride in his voice. "Do you want this to go anywhere?", the cowboy finally spit it out. Akira jaw dropped, he didn't know how to respond. "I-I uh, I w- I mean, umm-", he was stopped mid-sentence with a sudden but passionate and loving kiss. Genji walked in, looking for Akira, but Akira and Jesse were too preoccupied to notice the ninja enter the room.

  
    "Yes, yes I would.", he finally said, as if the kiss had cleared his mind and revealed the answer to him. "Uh, I was wondering though. Could we try and keep this a secret from the others? I don't really need them knowing I'm...you know...", Akira stopped, finding trouble telling someone else even though he had just finished kissing them. "They wouldn't say nothin'. Why, most of them are too.", Jesse said, trying to ease Akira's nerves.

  
    "Really? Like who?", Akira asked as though he didn't believe it. "I won't tell ya who exactly, but I can give ya hints." McCree lifted his hand and started raising fingers with each name, "Rocket Angel, Tranquil Stealth, Two Man Apocolypse, and Laser Light Show. So including us that's a bit more than half of the team." "Maybe so, but I would still like to keep this private for now, okay?"

  
    "Sure thing, darlin'.", the cowboy intentionally slowed down on the last word. Drawing it out as if to emphasize it's importance to Akira, who just blushed  so much his whole face was red. As they turned to leave they saw Genji standing in the door way. If it was even possible to blush more than he already did, Akira was doing it. He yelled, "A word of this to anybody and you will not live to see the light of the next day!". Genji just laughed while running away, "Sure, but I have some bets to go collect on."

  
    Akira somehow got ahead of Genji and gave him a glare that would have Genji six feet under if looks could kill, "If you wish to keep the life that our dear friend Angela has so kindly given you, you will wait to collect until I say I'm ready for everyone to know." Genji froze in fear, "O-o-of course..."

  
    McCree and Akira walked away arm in arm happily humming a tune they both knew very well to each other. Suddenly Genji came running while shouting, "Jesse! Akira! Hanzo's back!" The three immediately ran to the main room. There he was, still dressed in that same traditional outfit he always wore, but it was blue instead of the bright orange he remembered.

  
    "Hanzo!", Hanzo turned to look for the voice that said his name and his eyes fell on Akira. "It has been so long, Hanzo. Are your legs still functioning properly? Do they need any special maintenance of any kind? Do they still ache?", Akira hit him with a barrage of questions about his health, the status of his leg, and so on while a woman in a heavy-looking light blue jacket just watched and giggled.

  
    "You know him, Hanzo?", the woman asked. "Yes, this is a childhood friend of mine.", he said as many happy memories came rushing back. "Well it's an honor to meet you, childhood friend of Hanzo, you must be very special to him since he told me that he never had many friends."

  
    "I like to think we were good friends.", he laughed, "By the way, my name is Akira. Akira Ishimaru." "Nice to meet you, Mr. Ishimaru. My name is Mei-Ling Zhou. If you don't mind me asking, are you Japanese?" Akira shrugged, "Half Japanese, half Korean." "Ooooh. Can you speak either of them?", she asked, very curious about the "new" agent. "I can, but my Japanese is not as good as it used to be. My Korean is only in tact because I spent most of the five years after...it happened...with my mother at her estate in South Korea." Mei's eyes widened.

  
    "Your mother owns an estate? She must be rich.", she said with the tone of a child learning about something for the first time. "Well, marrying the leader of the Ishimaru clan has its perks."

  
    "So Hanzo, if this isn't too personal a question. What kind of relationship do you two have?", Akira asked. "We are dating." the archer said with a smile while he walked away with a confidence that Akira had only seen in Hanzo when the elders were around.

  
    Hana piped up, "So is anything happening between you and the cowboy?" Mercy gave a small smack to the back of her head. "Hana, we don't need any more of that today! Just leave them alone, okay?" With a defeated look the girl started to walk away, "Fine..." Akira mouthed a quick thanks to Angela. She nodded back.

  
    "Well I reckon it's time we get ready for the mission.", Jesse said. "What mission?" "Don't you remember? It's the one in 'Lee Jong'." Akira, corrected his pronunciation, "You mean, Lijiang?" "Yeah that one."

  
    The two of them headed back to their rooms, holding hands once they were out of sight of the others. Akira put on his battle suit. It made him look similar to Genji and the silver color of it didn't help, except where Genji had green Akira had black. It was light so it didn't protect him as well as most other armors,but it being light meant that as long as he paid attention and was quick on his feet it wouldn't matter since we would not get hit in the first place.

  
    He walked out of his room only to be met with, "Woohwee, you look good in that, sugar. Really outlines your figure.", Jesse winked. "Thanks, cowboy. You look pretty good yourself." They walked to the hangar together.

  
    "Angela, I know you are a doctor and the patient always comes first, but if you are injured come find me. If you fall, the rest of us do too." "Okay, but know that with you being a doctor as well I must ask you to do the same thing." "Of course. Also, once we get back to the base I'd like to talk to you." "We can talk right now, no?"

  
    "No, I want to talk about the past, and I would prefer some privacy.", he said with a sigh. "Then I will see you in my office once we return to the base." Lena's contagiously happy voice rang through the jets speakers, "We're taking off everyone, fasten your seatbelts!", and with that they were off to Lijiang.


	7. The Deadly Ninja/Gremlin Combo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way to Lijiang some cute stuff happens, and Genji starts living up to his tag.

    Akira hadn't expected the aircraft to be so spacious. It looked large from the outside, sure, but he never would have guessed that it was practically a flying house. There were even stairs that went up to the next floor. To be honest he thought stuff like this was just in superhero movies, but then again he was technically a hero and he never expected that.

  
    "Wanna get a game of cards after a drink, Akira?", the cowboy said, trying to not be obvious with the affection the words were smothered in. "Sorry," he said with a smile, "I'm not too good at card games that don't involve monsters or mana, but I'll take that drink if it's still being offered." He then added with a whisper, "I'd try to be a bit more subtle if I were you. I can practically feel Lena grinning from here."

  
    McCree whispered back, "Well, darlin', I wouldn't be so obvious if you weren't so gosh-darned cute all the time." Akira visibly blushed when he heard it, his face growing redder with each word. "Come with me, we can talk freely upstairs.", he tried to whisper. The turned to walk up the stairs when suddenly, there was a buzzing sound and then, "문자왔숑. 문자왔숑." Akira pulled his phone out of his pocket, repeating it out of habit.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Genji: *thumbs up Emoji*  
Akira: Not you too.  
Genji: Please i saw you two kiss with my own eyes. you cant hide it from me  
Akira: Ok fine. It's just that he's so charming and cute and, and, and *:ﾟ*｡⋆ฺ(*´◡`)  
Genji: Lol this is too cute  
Akira: Please just don't tell anyone. (⸝⸝•́દ•̀⸝⸝)  
Genji: Sure but i expect something in return  
Akira: Anything just please let me keep my cowboy. (灬ºωº灬)♡  
Genji: Okay i expect full updates whenever you two do something cute or romantic pics included if possible  
Akira: Fine, but nobody finds out. Alright?  
Genji: Alright  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
    "What was that all about, hun?", McCree asked. "Genji just wanted to know if we were up for lunch once we landed. He said he'd make the sushi. Also he might know about me and you." "He knows?" McCree said, a hint of a laugh escaping him. "Well then, I s'pect the whole team'll know by the time we've gotten back to base." McCree was grinning wickedly now and all Akira could do was wonder what the others would think if they found out. Jesse said that most of the team was the same way, but was he just exaggerating to make Akira feel better?

  
    "It's almost midnight and we should atleast be in China by the time the sun rises, so I'll put this baby into auto-pilot and we can all get some shut eye, yeah?" Lena voice rang through the aircraft.

  
    She passed the two on the way to her room, "Sorry, Akira, but the room you and McCree ended up in somehow only has one bed.", she tried to sound apologetic but her tone of voice was just screaming "Internally winking."

  
    "I'm sure it'll be fine, I've had to share a small living space with someone else before. After all, where do you think I put the leftover patients in Hanamura during the omnic crisis? The streets?", Akira played it off as though he wasn't jumping for joy on the inside.

  
    "Sorry, lil' guy, looks like yer stuck with me.", Jesse said. He wasn't wrong, despite being 24 he still had his 19 year old body and back then he was short for his age. Of course that just means that right now he's even shorter for his age.

  
    They had their drinks and had some fun with the others, but Akira only played "Go Fish" with Hana because he never learned how to play poker.

  
    Once everything started to wind down, Jesse saw Akira sleeping on the couch and looked around to see if anyone was there. He took off his serape and gently draped it over Akira. As he made his way back to his room he was met with a dim green light, "What happened to your cape?"

  
    "I told ya it's not a cape, it's a serape." "Okay, but where is it?" "I must'a misplaced it somewhere." "So you're telling me that if I walk down there, I won't see Akira covered in a red cloth laying on the couch." If asked, Jesse would have later admitted that he was rather flustered at the moment. "Now I don' know what yer implyin', but you'd best stop 'fore I get real mad.", his accent getting thicker with each word.

  
    If Genji wasn't wearing his mask Jesse would have seen what was possibly the largest smirk a human could have, "I think we both know very well what I am implying." Genji briefly took off his mask for the sole purpose of wiggling his eyebrows.

  
    "Look, I just wanna get some sleep so could ya leave me alone?", Jesse said rubbing his eyes. "Sure thing, cowboy, but don't expect me to stop teasing you. I don't tease Akira because underneath the armor and lab coat, he is a fragile person. He doesn't need anymore stress, after all he's a doctor, an agent, and now he's got a relationship to think about. While two of those things apply to you, I tease you because that's just how we joke, plus you can handle a bit more."

  
    "Alright, I get it, but at least save it for tomorrow after the mission, okay?" Genji let out a disappointed sigh, "Fine."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    "Akira. C'mon, bud ya gotta get up. If ya don't the others'll see ya.", Jesse said trying to keep his voice at a whisper. Akira's eyes started to blink open, "What? What'd be wrong with that? Is there a problem or what?". Jesse scratched his head for a moment, _Did he just say "what'd"? And does he not notice his blanket is my serape?_

  
    Akira looked down at the red fabric and began to pull it back over himself when it hit him, "Ugh, thanks, Jesse." "No problem, sugar, but if we're try'n'a keep this secret ya might wanna hand that back." Akira handed the cloth to McCree. The cowboy tried to get the material around his neck when suddenly, "Ha! I knew it! Nothing can escape the watchful eyes of Hana Song!"

  
    Akira was now somehow even paler than usual, Jesse would have said something along the lines of, " _If ya get any paler, people'll start ta think yer a ghost!_ ", and he probably wouldn't have been wrong. "What are you talking about, Hana?", Akira quickly thought up an excuse. "You mean you two just now weren't-", Akira cut it off before she could even open her mouth to say the rest, "No, I just finished fixing his serape. There was a tear so I had to sew it back together."

  
    Not satisfied with this answer Hana defiantly said, "Hmph, as if. I know a lie when I see one. Hand me that cape!" Before Jesse could even attempt to correcct her, she already had the fabric in her hands. "There isn't a tear here, and I don't see any signs of sewing.", she looked towards Akira as if to say, _Your move, Doc._ "Well of course there aren't any signs of sewing. Do you think I'd be able to stitch someone up confidently if I couldn't fix a simple piece of fabric."

  
    Hana left with a "Hmph.", but as she walked out of the room she turned to the two and pointed her fingers at her eyes and then at them. With his color returning Akira turned to the cowboy and said, "If she's up the others must be waking up soon as well. I'm going to go get ready for the mission." It was a stealth mission, and it was to take place in the middle of the day. The worst possible time for a stealth mission. Akira thought to himself. He put on his battle suit but had left the visor there until it was actually time for the mission.

  
    He walked back down to where he was a minute ago and saw the other agents occupying the room. Some were drinking coffee, some were having breakfast, and some were just sitting on the couch talking. Then he saw Hana Song sitting next to Genji, and laughing at almost every word. Akira wondered how Hana felt, this being her first mission without Lucio on the team, and then he wondered about how Lucio felt about Hana being away on a mission without him.

  
    Then he noticed who she was talking to and laughing with. He walked over to Genji with a smile, but anyone that was able to read people could easily see the fury behind it, "What are you talking about?". Genji replied, quickly and bluntly, "You, but I don't wish to speak of you while you are right here so please go speak with someone else." Hana was sitting next to him, looking rapidly between Akira and Jesse, who was sitting at the counter on the other side of the room. Akira noticed her eye movement and followed it to the cowboy. He leaned towards Genji and whispered, "If you have a bucket list, I would suggest you start working on it right now."

  
    A few hours pass and it's time for the mission. He walks over to McCree, who was still sitting at the counter by himself out of listening distance of the others. "Hey, be careful out there, okay?", Akira said with a worried tone. "Only if you'll be careful too, darlin'." Akira had his visor on and he pressed a button, "Sure thing, darlin'.", perfectly copying Jesse's voice. Akira pressed the same button again and said in his real voice, "Come back alive, or I'll have Angela revive you so I can kill you myself.", it sounded like Akira was trying to joke, but there was a hint of sadness in his voice when he said it. He had seen so many people after they've been injured or worse on missions exactly like this.

  
    The doors of the aircraft opened, "Alright, loves, you got everything you need?" The six teammates all nodded at the pilot. "Alright, me and Angela will stay back here. Give us a ring if something goes wrong with the mission and we'll be right over to pick you lot up, okay?", and with that Akira, McCree, Genji, Hana, Mei, and Hanzo were on their way to the mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hana also gets a tag of her own now. There are many like it, but this one is hers.


	8. The Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira tries to keep the attention off of himself during a mission so he embarrasses Hanzo instead. Also...things happen...

    They made their way to the tower through a marketplace in groups of two. Hanzo insisted on going with Mei, Genji said he would get Hana to the tower secretly saying, "She may be an Overwatch member, but she also used to be a very popular streamer. Some people are sure to recognize her, so I will take her there by rooftop.", and naturally Akira went with Jesse.

  
    When they reached the tower they grouped together in an alleyway so as to stay hidden. "We haven't even started and you're already making a mess of yourself.", Akira said with a sigh as he re-adjusted Jesse's serape.

  
    "C'mon, you're embarrassing me in front of the others.", Jesse said as he pointed to the rest of the team only for Akira to turn around and see them all giggling and whispering to each other. Akira began to blush, but then he thought, _I can take advantage of this! If I can come up with a decent excuse they might start to believe that nothing is going on!_

  
    Akira hardened his expression, "What, might I ask, is so funny? I was merely fixing his serape so it wouldn't obscure his vision while he's running. Such a disadvantage can lead to dire consequences." He glanced at Hanzo's prosthetics and then to his face, "You of all people should know this, yes, Hanzo?"

  
    Hanzo had no reply, he just stood there looking at Akira, who flashed a wicked grin and said, "After all, that is why the elders insisted on you getting a hair cut if I remember correctly." Hanzo just stood there mouthing jibberish, trying to think of something to say in response, but he couldn't find any retort. Mei said, "Hanzo used to have long hair? Err, longer than now anyways?"

  
    "Oh yeah! It was at least half a foot below his shoulders.", Genji jumped into the conversation. "Not like _you_ were any better, Genji, at least _I_ didn't dye my hair green." Genji feigned offense, "How _dare_ you?!", as he waved his hands dramatically.  

   

"I'm all for fun and games, but now isn't the best time. We just need to get in there, grab the info, and get out." Akira looked towards Hana, "You will be watchin'...I mean watching the interior from the drone that was added to your mech during the recent upgrade. Alert us if you see someone approaching us. I know you can handle yourself in a fight, but if you start getting overwhelmed, do **_not_** hesitate to call one of us. Hanzo, I'll need you two keeping an eye out from above. McCree... You're watching the escape route."  

 

    "But I don' wanna watch the escape rou-" "Quiet, Jesse. I need everyone's attention if this is going to work. Mei, you will be watching out for Talon. If you spot a Talon operative, freeze them on the spot and call us immediately." "You got it!", she said enthusiastically. "Genji, you will be helping me get to the information." "Sure thing!", Genji gave him a thumbs up.

  
    "Alright, everyone. Let's go!" They all got into position, "Okay, is everybody ready?" A series of "yes"s came through the communicator. "I'm going in. Genji, you with me?" "Mhm." "Good. Now, you go down that hall, I'll go down this one."

  
    The halls went by in a blur. He had a difficult time remembering what turns he made, but that didn't matter right now. He was jumping to dodge light rays. _Sentry turrets. Of course..._ He made his way through the hall when he saw some kind of...mist? Some deep distorted laughing?

  
    "Akira, you need to get out of there!", Hana's voice rang in his ear. "You're not alone in there anymore! Get out!" Akira couldn't move, but he didn't know why. He wasn't restrained at the moment. He just couldn't move.

  
    There was another laugh, but this time it was louder as if it was right in his ear. The sound of something metal pressing against his head told him it was. 

  
    There was a flash, he heard jingling. It was obvious who that noise belonged to. He heard shotguns fire, then the familiar sound of Peacekeeper. "Akira, ya gotta move! Get outta here!" But he couldn't. "Jesse..." The dark figure that accompanied the laughter and mist took advantage of this moment of hesitation. There was another flash.  

 

   "You son of a-", There were more shots from Peacekeeper. "Akira, are you okay?!" Akira had a hard time keeping his eyes open. He looked around and saw blood splattered on the ground next to him. "Angela, Lena! Get over right now or so help me- Akira stay with me, sugar, I'll get ya outta here. P-please, just stay with me...I can't lose ano-" "We're on our way. What's your position?!" Lena practically yelled.

  
    "We're on the top floor, the info's not where it was supposed to be and Akira doesn't have it, but that doesn't matter right now!" He might as well have been growling into his communicator. "Now stay with me, hun', it' gonna be alright. No, keep your eyes open, sweetie. No, no, no, no, n-" Everything went black.

  
    "Welcome back, Akira." His eyes blinked open, "Whu-what happened to me? Where am I?" "You are in my office, Akira" a familiar voice said. "You've been shot by a Talon operative." "Are the others okay?!", Akira tried to keep it below a yell. He may have been shot but he was more worried about his teammates. "Is... _Jesse_ okay?" Angela responded, "Yes, his chest plate protected him from the spray. The others are fine too, but Hana asked to skip on the next mission. I think she feels responsible."

  
    "It was my fault. I just...couldn't move, you know?" "The specific operative that you came across seems to have that kind of effect. Did you feel a sense of hopelessness, like you just couldn't do anything? As though you could do nothing but stand there and accept your fate?"

  
     "Something like that, yeah.", Akira said, feeling a little uncomfortable. "Do you still feel a little down?" "Kind of, but I just assumed that was a side effect of, you know, getting shot." "It could be that, but if you still feel this way in a few hours start doing things that make you happy. It sounds cheesy, I know, but it's the only way to fix it."

  
    "It does sound cheesy, but if that's what the doctor orders.", he said with a laugh. "Well, you know what they say,' Laughter is the best medicine!', hehe.", she smiled. "You're right about that one....Where's Jesse? I need to tell him I'm okay." Her expression hardened, "You are not going anywhere until you feel better." "Then heal me with the Caduceus Staff!" "I used all of its charge keeping you alive until we got back..." "It was that bad?"

  
    "Yes. Your suit was covered in blood by the time we got to you and Jesse...that poor man, he was devastated." Akira felt a sharp sting of pain when she finished her sentence. "I need to apologize _now_." he said sternly." "I cannot let you leave this room!" " ** _Then call him in here!_** " Angela flinched at the harshness of his tone. "...I'm sorry...I shouldn't have snapped like that...just please, call him in here."

  
    Ten minutes later Angela walks back into the room, "I'm sorry, Akira. I tried to talk to him, but he won't come out of his room and he refuses to answer any calls." "But, why?" "I don't know, Akira. I don't know..." She said as she walked out of the room. Akira sat there and thought for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I didn't mean for this to happen, but I ended up writing this after practicing sad music (Curse you, need to practice instruments!) and this happened...I'm sorry! (´；д；`)


	9. The Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira gets to find Eastwood and the fluff returns! The end of this story and the beginning of more to come!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not having posted this sooner! RL likes to get in the way. ;-;

    Two days pass, "Fine, Akira. If you must go, I guess you've recovered enough to start roaming the base again." "Thank you, Angela." "You know, we never had that talk. The one about the past..." "Sorry, Angela, but that'll have to wait for now. I have a cowboy to talk to." When Akira rushed out of Angela's office he felt like he was going faster than he's ever ran before.  
  
    He came to a sudden halt. He was at Jesse's door. After knocking he says, "Hey, Jesse! I'm okay now! Angela finally let me out, so I can talk to you now..." He trailed off hoping, praying for some kind of response. He left after waiting twenty minutes without hearing anything.  
  
    "He's been looking rather down since he left Angie's care.", Lena whispered to the people sitting at the table with her. "I assume getting shot does that to a person.", Mei said. Genji joined in out of nowhere, "That's not why he's upset." "You've gotta stop doin' that, love! But as long as you're here...Mind givin' us a hint?", she begged. "Sorry, Lena, but I am held by a deal to not reveal this information...Unless, of course, you can offer a better one."  
  
    "Hmmm...I'll do your laundry for a month!" "Lena...I am a cyborg, I don't really wear clothes..." "Oh yeah...How about I get you that cake you like!" "Deal. He's upset because he wants to apologize to the cowboy, but can't find him." "What's he got to apologize about? The mission went bad that's all there is to it." "He feels responsible and he also feels bad about making Jesse worry." "Why does he feel responsible?""I'm not sure. I wasn't nearby when it happened."  
  
    Akira returned to the door, "Jesse, are you in there?" His voice shook, "I'm sorry..."

  
    " _Will ya jus' leave me alone!_ ", a familiar voice yelled through the door. Akira stepped back, shocked by the response, "Jesse, it's me! I wanted to say I was sorry for making you worry!" There was mumbling. "What?", Akira yelled through the door. "It's not yer fault! I should'a been-", Jesse's voice was lost through the door. "I should'a been faster! If I was faster I could'a stopped him. If I was faster I could'a protected you! If I was faster," his voice was softer but still audible, "you wouldn't 'ave gotten hurt..."

  
    "Athena, _open this door._ ", Akira said quietly but firmly. "I cannot do that. You do not have permissions to unlock other agents' do-" "I'll get Winston to cut down on peanut butter." There was a clicking sound and Jesse's door opened. His room was dark, there were clothes strewn about, and a lonely cowboy sat there on the bed. "Jesse..."

  
    "It's not your fault, Jesse. I just stood there. I should have moved." "But it's not yer fault! I should'a been faster." "Fine! It's _our_ fault.", Akira said as he hugged Jesse. He laughed, "I guess I can live with that." "You had better," Akira said, " because I'm not dealin' with a sad cowboy all the time." This got another laugh out of Jesse, "Since when did you start droppin' 'n's an' 't's off the ends 'a yer words?" Akira blinked, "Did I? It would seem you are becoming a bad influence." He laughed after he said it.

  
    "Hey, Jesse?" "Yeah, sugar?" "Want to go get something to eat?" "Yup." They made their way to the kitchen

  
    "You boys made up yet?, Lena called from the table. "Seriously, it's getting kinda sad watching you two sulk around. Just kiss and make up already!" Akira blushed, "Why would I do that..." Jesse nudged Akira's side with his elbow, "Pretty sure that was a figure o' speech." Akira cleared his throat, "Of course it was...I knew that..."

  
    Genji laughed from the other side of the room, "Yeah I guess you two took care of that a while ago." If Akira wasn't already red from the blushing he was now, "Genji, what have you told them...?" "Everything.", Genji said with a large grin. "But we had a deal!" "And they made a better one." "I think it's kind of cute!", Mei chimed from the other side of the table. "So everyone knows?", Akira said wide-eyed. "No, but if I know how these people work, everyone will know soon.", Genji answered.

  
    "Well then. I'm more okay with you guys knowing than I thought..." "See, hun? I told ya it would'nt be a big deal." "I guess you were right.", Akira said as he hugged Jesse. "Now c'mon! We have a ninja to get revenge on." Genji immediately jumped out the window, landing on the ledge below and running to the other side of the base. "Aw let 'im go. After all, he saved you the trouble of havin' ta tell everyone yourself."

  
    "I guess you're right, but if you excuse me, I have a conversation that I've been putting off for a while to get to."

  
    Akira made his way to Angela's office, "Hello, Akira, I assume you are doing well." "Yes, I am, but that's not what I'm here for." "You're ready to talk?" "Yes." "Alright, what would you like to talk about?" "I wanted to apologize for the _incident_ in Switzerland." "What do you have to apologize for?" "Uhhh the whole _exploding_ thing, you know.I was tightening a bolt and it suddenly turned on. I'm sorry for the whole exploding thing. So can you forgive me?"

  
    She looked...relieved? "This whole time I thought _you_ were upset with _me_ for what happened to you." "What do you mean?" "You know, the whole _age_ thing..." "So this whole time we were both worried about nothing? That seems to be a common occurrence today.", Akira said. "It would seem so." "So that's it? That's the conversation?", Akira questioned. "Apparently..." "Cool...Bye", Akira waved goodbye as he walked back to his room.

  
    "Things are going pretty well, I'd say. I've got an adorably obnoxious boyfriend, I've regained an old friend, and become part of this wonderful team. Things probably couldn't get any better", he said to himself. He plopped down on his bed with an "Umph." and fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.


End file.
